


The Place Where Dreams Came True

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, Multi, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Everything changed when you came to Stardew Valley.[Reader x Various][Unconnected Drabble Collection][Feel free to request!]





	1. Grateful (Shane)

**Author's Note:**

> started another imagines blog called imaginestardewvalley on tumblr, feel free to view it if you'd like! But i'll be posting all longer stories on here!

Shane had never had it easy, and sometimes he still didn’t think he deserved the life he had now.

His battle with alcoholism and depression was ongoing, and would most likely be there for the rest of his life. He had cut down his consumption of alcohol which had helped him with his depression, as had the therapy that you and Dr. Harvey had convinced him into doing. It had taken a lot of strength to continue moving on with the therapy, and to say he didn’t want to quit immediately would be lie, but there was a lot that kept him motivated.

You kept him motivated.

“I’m better when I’m with you.”

You look surprised when he admits this to you, especially because you knew he’d been struggling the last few weeks with staying sober. You were always there to remind him that his struggles were leading up to something, that even if he relapsed he could still get himself back on track, because he had years and years ahead of him that would be full of new experiences.

“I think that sounds too simple, you have to give yourself some credit there.” You give him an angelic smile, though all your smiles seemed angelic to him. “Although… you still need to work on cleaning up after yourself. Your room is absolutely driving me crazy.”

“Sorry, beautiful. I’ll try to sweep some of my mess up today.” He leans over to kiss your cheek. “I just wanted to let you know how I felt. My therapist said it’s good to be honest, not to bottle it all up.”

“Well, like I told you back then… whenever you need to talk, I’m here.”


	2. Christmas Lights (Sebastian)

“I can handle the lights.”

You and Sebastian were preparing for your first Christmas together, and were spending the beginning of winter by searching through boxes to see what can be put up and what could be thrown away. While you handled the cute knick-knacks, Sebastian had taken on the task of untangling the large mass of lights; you weren’t even sure they were the Christmas lights, but he was determined.

“Well, I’ll go pick up our food from the saloon then.” You swat your cat away, who was lingering too close to the end of the lights, tail swishing back and forth excitedly at the concept of a new toy. “Keep an eye on her, too.”

“Got it.” He responded, though you couldn’t tell if he actually heard you due to how much attention he was focusing on the lights. Godspeed to him. 

You take your time enjoying the cold air as you walk into town, figuring he would need a bit of time to untangle them, anyway. You chat with a few locals who you haven’t seen in awhile due to being consumed with your farm before picking up the food from Gus (who added a few extra helpings, just because), and then heading home to see the progress being made.

Not much had been made, in fact, you think the progress might have depleted a little.

A very frustrated Sebastian glances up at you as you enter the house, looking away when your eyes widen and grimacing when you start to snicker. He was now part of the tangled web of lights, his hands firmly trapped together (no matter how hard or gentle he tried to pull).

“Do you need some help?” You ask playfully, kneeling down beside him and trying to find a place to start. “Was it the cats fault?”

“…yes.”

You glance behind him to see that your kitty is indeed having the time of her life, tail wagging happily as she swats around the plug at the end of the lights. She must’ve gotten tangled herself, evidenced from her ruffled fur, and Sebastian tried to get her out at the expense of his own freedom and dignity.

“Maybe we should just go out and buy some new lights, throw these old ones away.”

Sebastian silently agrees.


	3. Cookies! (Harvey)

“What kind of design do you think is best?”

“Anything you can come up with!” Harvey’s response is lackluster, considering he was doing a far better job than you at decorating the cookies that had just cooled off. You had agreed to make some desserts for the Feast of the Winter Star but you didn’t realize how much creativity it was trying to suck out of you with designs.

“I’m just gonna freestyle it and call it a snowflake design.” You begin to make varying patterns on the few cookies that are in front of you, using light blue and dark blue icing to create intricate designs (Harvey had bought icing tubes of various sizes and colors, just to make it more interesting) and setting them aside in the finished cookie pile.

Harvey had drawn a few snowmen with carrot noses, some pine trees, and even a cutely designed ornament (that was modeled after one that was currently hanging on a tree in your house). He had more artistic talent than you thought. And he was having more fun decorating the cookies than you thought he would; he had chided you about baking cookies instead of considering a healthier dessert, but gave in as having a sugary snack every once in awhile couldn’t do much harm.

“Oh, coffee’s done!”

“I’ll get it.” You pat Harvey’s shoulder. “I don’t want to take you away from your new calling as a pastry artist.”

He smiles at you and continues on with his work, picking up the red and green icing while you were busy preparing the two cups of coffee. You always liked to tease Harvey about his love for it when it was an extremely unhealthy thing to consume, but tonight, he would probably just bring up the cookies, and you’d be at a stalemate.

“Here, one pipin’ hot cup of joe for the hardworker.” He happily takes the coffee from you, but sets it down without taking a sip.

“I have a surprise for you.” You tilt your head. “I designed this cookie for you. One missing cookie won’t be a big deal, right?”

You give him an amused smile as he holds a cookie over your head, with the design looking almost exactly like mistletoe. Sensing exactly where the mood is going, you take the cookie from his hand and place it next to your coffee before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He savors the moment before pulling away, a smile planted on his face now.

“As unhealthy as cookies can be… this was fun.”

“You’re right, we should make cookies more often!”

Harvey gives you an unamused look for a moment, but quickly this facade breaks and he can’t help but chuckle. He had never imagined marrying someone like you, but now, he couldn’t imagine his life turning out any other way.


	4. Gingerbread is the Cure (Sebastian)

Sebastian was in love. 

“You made gingerbread zombies?” 

He stares in awe at your hard work, unable to hide his surprise; he had just had a rather miserable run in with his mother at Pierre’s (he had only gone to get you some last-minute supplies, but she had kept him there much longer, begging him to come to a special dinner at his former home) and he had worried you would be mad at him. Instead, he came home to a surprise that you made just for him. 

“Aren’t they cool? I made the cutout myself but I was worried that the full zombie effect wouldn’t work.” You wipe some green icing off your cheek, but it only smears it. Sebastian gives you a quick smile before he goes to wet a washrag and help you clean up. “I knew you’d love them, though. I can tell just by looking at you that you can’t wait to take a bite!” 

Winter had never been the happiest time for him, specifically because it was such a family-based holiday he was expected to make nice with both Maru and Demetrius, despite what he thought was obvious disdain for him. His mother sensed the tension but ignored it as if nothing was going on, and it had driven him absolutely mad; he figures a few more years in that house would have driven him clinically insane. Things had only improved since he moved out, but it didn’t mean he looked forward to the holidays anymore. 

You didn’t tear down his snow-goon, and in fact helped him make a snow-goon army beside the barn. You weren’t pressuring him to enjoy the season, you didn’t make him decorate (you handled that quite nicely), you didn’t expect him to help you with making holiday cookies, you just let him continue to do his own thing because you knew he never enjoyed the holidays. 

But you were making it a considerably happier time for him, even if the old memories would never be erased. 

“I bet they’re good…” He takes a bite of a gingerbread zombie, almost laughing at how eagerly you’re looking at him. “They’re delicious, sweetheart.” 

“Good! Now don’t eat all of them, we have to leave them for that special person who sneaks in the house and leaves us gifts!” 

“I’m not making any promises.” He grabs a second one. “I wouldn’t complain if you made more, though. Just so I don’t have to hold back.” 

“Sure!” You’re pleased that he’s actually smiling now, as a dark cloud had seemed to follow him around ever since winter hit Stardew Valley. “But you’re gonna help this time~!” 

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, participating in _one_ holiday activity…


	5. Potential Danger (Maru)

“Aren’t you afraid of setting the house on fire with all the lights?”

Maru stares up at your handiwork, appreciating the aesthetic but slightly worried you had gone overboard. There were countless amounts of plugs all around with many different strings of lights attached to them, and it could only be a disaster waiting to happen. She had almost held her tongue since she knew how proud you were, but she loved your little farmhouse and didn’t want anything terrible to befall it.

“Well, how likely is it to start a fire.” Maru stares at the plugs, shaking her head.

“Relatively high.”

“I guess we should take it down.” She feels a twinge in her heart at your discouraged face, even if she was sure this decision was for the best.

“We don’t have to take them all down…” She rubs your shoulder, “But why don’t we take a picture before we take it all down? And we can hang it up and show everyone your great design.”

“Great idea!” Your eyes are glowing and Maru’s heart becomes overwhelmed with warmth. “I’ll go get the camera. Keep an eye on the house and make sure it doesn’t go down in flames while I’m inside.”

_‘How cute.’_ Maru thinks to herself, _‘Maybe I can try to invent some lights that have a lower chance of… if I get started now, they’ll be done in time!’_


	6. Snowball Fight (Abigail)

Abigail’s eyes were glowing mischievously, and you didn’t like it.

“If you throw that snowball, so help me…” She doesn’t seem to be taking your threat very seriously, considering the snowball in her hand was continuing to grow larger and larger as the seconds passed. You slowly back away, keeping a tree nearby in case you had to duck for cover. “If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.”

“Well, how’s this for a declaration!” She pegs the snowball at you as fast as she can, and it hits your shoulder just as you try to hide behind the tree. You let out a dramatic cry of (fake) pain, holding your shoulder as though you’ve been shot.

“How could you do this to me… I trusted you!”

“You were a fool!”

“I can see that now… and you will pay for betraying me!”

You quickly kneel on the ground and start to create an arsenal of snowballs, ducking out of the way as Abigail throws a few more hastily made ones your way. You’re not quick enough to make a snowball as large as the one she declared war with (not to mention your fingers were freezing over, should’ve worn those damn mittens) but your smaller snowballs make their mark.

“This war is over now!” You yell, throwing a barrage of snowballs in her direction, so quickly that she doesn’t have a second to breathe let alone make another snowball. She collapses to the ground, her hair splayed out and looking beautiful in contrast to the white of the snow.

“You’ve killed me.” She gasps, hand over her heart. “But you have made me see the error of my ways.”

You carefully step towards her, eyeing her hands warily as you knew she was never above a sneak attack. You kneel by her side, hands gripping hers (which were just as cold as your own) and decide some final words were in order.

“I’m sorry it all had to end this way. Know that I will never forget you.” You lean down to press a kiss towards your lips, and as soon as you raise your head again, she turns her head to the side and sticks her tongue out, playing dead. “I will give you a proper burial, my love, it’s what you deserve.”

“Are you two ever not the most dramatic couple in town?” Sebastian steps onto the scene with Sam following close behind, though the chipper blonde looks far more amused at the scene than Sebastian. Abigail giggles in response and sits up.

“Don’t be jealous, you can join in on the fun next time!”


	7. Snowy Morning (Sam)

Snowy mornings are the best... and the worst.

It felt impossible to rise up out of bed that morning, and you especially didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of your bed. There were no crops for you to worry about in the winter, and you had set the barn and coop up with an automatic feeding system (along with a heater). You still had to collect their produce so you can make some sort of profit during the winter, but you weren’t too worried about it for now.

You glance over at your sleeping husband, who’s face is buried in his pillow. He was still fast asleep, and he just so happens to be radiating an irresistible warmth that made it even harder to slip out from under the covers to get the day started. You cuddle closer to him, which causes him to roll over automatically; you then place your head on his chest, and his arm wraps around your waist as he mumbles out something intelligible.

There were only a few more minutes of bliss before your alarm blared through the room, letting you both know it was time for the day to begin.

Sam’s eyes open but he looks groggy, perhaps because he had gone to bed rather late that night. He stretches his arms and makes an attempt to sit up, but flops back down onto the bed. Within a few more seconds, as you tried to get up from the bed, Sam pulled you right back down into his arms.

“Sam, it’s hard enough to get out of bed as it is. I can’t resist your charm, too.”

“Just a little longer...” He mumbles sleepily, yawning afterwards to show you just how sleep deprived he felt. Sam had always slept in late when the two of you were just dating, but now that you were married, he always tried to wake up with you at the same time. You couldn’t blame him for wanting to sleep in on a cold, sleepy morning like this.

“I can make us some breakfast pizza after I take care of the cows.” You offer, and Sam lets out a hum of approval and releases you. “And the chickens and ducks. Can’t forget them.”

Needing to brave the cold was going to be rough, but knowing you had breakfast to look forward to with your love put a certain pep in your step you wouldn’t otherwise have.


	8. Tolerance (Haley)

“You look cute when you’re cold.”

“I always look cute.” Haley shoots back, rubbing her red cheeks and trying to warm them up. You try to help by wrapping her scarf around her tighter, and assuring every inch of her skin that can be covered is, but she’s incredibly sensitive to the cold. You’re thankful she came out with you to check on the animals during the snowstorm, as it’d take much longer without her.

“Once this is over, I’ll make you something to warm you up.”

“…I can think of a better way to warm up.” Haley muttered under her breath, but before you could ask her to speak up, she headed over to the barn where the cows were kept.

It only takes about half an hour for you to check on each barn, each of the heaters working properly and no snow managing to get inside. Haley makes it back to the house before you, collapsed on a comfy chair still in her winter gear.

“I never knew someone could be so…”

“Such a big baby in the cold? I hate it.” Haley weakly begins to remove her gear and you help her, to which she seems grateful. “I think I need a nice hot shower after this.”

“I’ll make the hot cocoa-”

“Actually.” Haley stands, “I think I’d like some company more. We can make hot cocoa after…”

“Your wish is my command.”


	9. Certified Taste Tester (Sebastian)

“’Tis the season for pumpkin pie, so I hope you’re hungry!”

Sebastian had watched you start to bake since early this morning, making all types of pumpkin based foods. Some came out better than others, and you even made his favorite Pumpkin Soup (which he’d prefer over pumpkin pie, but you were clearly trying to make some sort of ten-course meal out of the evening). You had been growing pumpkins on the farm for almost the entire season, and now that it was ending, you were putting the last of your gatherings together in delicious meals (some of which would be delivered to other people in town who you knew liked said pumpkin themed foods).

He was lucky enough to be on ground zero, the one who got to taste test all the food before it was considered a success (and he was also trying to clean up after you, so the kitchen wasn’t too much of a mess when you were finished). It was quality time that he hadn’t gotten much of, since you were so busy shipping out endless amounts of fall crops so that the two of you could survive on the income through the winter (and also assure the animals outside had food and working heaters when the cold finally hit).

“Here we go!” You place a slice of pumpkin pie in front of him, tilting your head as you offered him the whipped cream; he shook his head ‘no’ as the sweetness of the pie would be more than enough, and watched as you sat across from him with a pleased look on your face. “I think this will be the recipe that tastes the best tonight! Go ahead! Taste it!”

“A lot of pressure with you staring at me like that…” He mumbles, finally take a bite. After he swallows the bite he leaves you hanging, looking like he was deep in thought, starting to give his opinion and then stopping, and smirking when he sees how antsy you are for him to answer your inquiry.

“Well?”

“Not as great as the pumpkin soup-” You nearly throw a fork at him for that comment, “But it was good. Anyone who eats it will love it.”

You look more than pleased with his response and begin to make the second of many pumpkin pies you planned on giving out at the Spirit’s Eve festival while Sebastian finished off his piece. Moments like these made him realize why he felt so much more light-hearted after moving out, you loved to cook for him, you valued his opinion, and in the end, you made him happier than he’d ever been. He knows you’ll be busy for a bit longer, but now he was eagerly counting down the moments to when he could steal your attention away from baking and finally have you all to himself.


	10. Doubts (Shane)

“I’m afraid that one day, you might think that I’m not the one for you.”

The words cut him, at first making him think he’d done something wrong. Did he not love you enough? Was he not giving you enough attention? Why were you thinking these things when he felt everything in your relationship was going swimmingly? It takes him time to think of a response, mostly because he doesn’t want to say something that gives you the wrong idea.

“I love you now, and you’re the one for me now, isn’t that what matters?” He looks away from your gaze as it’s clear the answer is unsatisfying. “Look, I don’t know what’s gonna happen in the future. Every day before we started dating I just kinda lived day to day, not thinking about the future, and with you I’m thinking about a future. Sometimes shit just won’t work out the way we want it to, maybe we won’t be together forever… but right now I want to be with you. I want us to be forever. And if something changes, I’ll tell you, and we can work through whatever it is.”

“But that’s depressing.”

“I know.” He reaches forward to take your hand in his. “I don’t plan on falling out of love with you anytime soon… or ever. But sometimes we just don’t know, so we have to love each other as much as we can while we have this time. Sometimes, taking things day by day can be better than getting depressed over the future.”

“I love you.” You mumble, pushing yourself into his arms and resting your head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
